the Movie
by xbonesloverx
Summary: What will happen when Booth and Bones watch a thriller movie? *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad :D Please don't be to hard at my grammar mistakes, I'm fro

**Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad :D Please don't be to hard at my grammar mistakes, I'm from the Netherlands and I don't have a beta yet so.. **

**Well up to the story, what will happen if Booth wants to watch a scary movie with Bones? **

**Disclaimer: I so wish that I own them, but I really don't**

"Bones.. Bones! Hello!" Booth shouted at the closed door. It was nine in the evening and he stood there with a big bag of take-out. He knew that she was home, because he saw lights when he got out of his car. Suddenly the door opened. "Booth, what do you want?" Brennan said with angry eyes. "Whoa Bones chill, I brought take-out with me". Booth showed her his charm smile. How can that smile always work? She thought while holding the door open so he could walk in.

"How do you know I haven't already eaten?" she asked while Booth put the boxes on the table and dropped on a chair.

He turned to her, "I just know Bones".

"That's not a real answer".

"Okay Bones, have you already eaten?"

Brennan sighed "no I haven't"

"Well then let's eat shall we?"

Okay Seel, now is the time, tell her, he thought, Bones I love you. How hard can that be? They were partners for three years now and neither of them can deny the sexual tension that hangs around them all the time. Instead of that he said,

"Bones, I also brought a movie".

She glanced at him, "what movie?"

He had been thinking what type of movie he should bring, and in the end he had chosen for a scary one. He hoped that she thought it was scary to and that she didn't has the time to rationalize all the scenes.

"I brought _the Ring_ Bones, it's a thriller"

"Oow.. I don't know that one, but you know I don't have a DVD player"

"I thought about that one to Bones I brought mine with me"

He hoped that she really would want to watch a movie with him; she wasn't really the type of watching movies. But if she thought it was scary, maybe she would snuggle up to him and who what then happens.

"Well Bones, do you want to watch a movie?" he smiled at as he saw that she was thinking She was so beautiful.

Did she want to watch a movie, she thought, well actually she wasn't really a movie type, but if this movie really was a scary one, she could snuggle up to him. Oh I'm hopeless, Booth doesn't like me, we are just partners and friends. But actually she was in the mood for a movie. Okay they were going to watch that movie and who knows what happens then. She woke up out of her thoughts when she saw booth waving his hand in front of her.

"Hello, earth to Bones"

"I don't know what that means" she looked at him strangely.

"And?"

"Okay Booth let's watch that movie of yours" she said as she walked to the couch.

"Alright" Booth said smiling. While he said that he makes a decision, I'm going to tell her tonight.

TBC..

**Please let me know what you think, should I continue or just go and enjoy reading story's?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your great reviews

**Thanks for all your great re****views!! I didn't expect to get so much, thank you all!!**

**Now for the people who don't know the Ring, I've put some info at the bottom******

**Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine (jet) and the Ring also isn't mine.**

**Well, up to the story**** :D**

Brennan never thought that she could be scared from a movie. She has solved a lot of murders, did a lot of diggings with threatening soldiers around her. But still.. she was afraid of a movie.

When she and Booth were done eating, she plopped on the couch while watching how Booth put the DVD player onto the TV. When he was done he started the movie. They were a few minutes in it now, and she doesn't know what to do with Booth.

Should I do it, Booth was thinking, she is definitely afraid. He smiled to himself, his Bones was afraid of a movie. Never thought that was going to happen. Don't think, Seel just do it. He putted an arm around her and pulled her close, at first he was afraid that she would go and break his arm, but she gave in.

She smiled; he was thinking the same thing when he pulled her close. That's a good sign isn't it? She frowned when in the movie some girl crouched out of the TV.

"Booth?" She looked up to him.

"Mmm?" Booth looked down, she was so beautiful, her huge blue eyes pierced right trough him, and as always he could read what she was thinking. "Bones, you know its fictional right?"

"Well yes but.."She said while watching the screen again. "But a girl isn't able to come through a TV you know".

Booth sighed," you know Bones that is the fictional part I was talking about.

"Yes.."

"Just watch it Bones, don't think, just enjoy it" he smiled to her.

Suddenly Brennan sort of jumped up, "Booth! What is that?"

I don't know I was watching your beautiful face. "I don't know Bones". He started to make circles with his hand palm on her back trying to calm her down.

After half an hour, he paused the movie.

"Booth, don't you want to watch anymore?"

"Yes I do, but I have a surprise for you", he walked to his bag, and picked something out and held it up.

"Popcorn!" Her eyes started to sparkle, "I love popcorn"

And I love you Bones. "Yes I know you do, that's why I brought it with me"

He took the bag with him to the couch, and pulled it open. "Here you go Bones".

She took it with a thankful face, "thanks Booth".

He took the remote control and set the DVD on play. She snuggled up to him again and he continued making circles on her back.

He is always caring for me, I love him so much, she thought while putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth. I should tell him tonight, right after the movie.

Booth couldn't take his eyes of his Bones. He has seen so many sides of her. To him she was always beautiful. But now.. He knew more then ever that he loves her. He already loved her from the moment they met. But how does she react when he tells her that. Would she break his arm? Or kick him out of the house? What if their relationship will never be the same again? Well if this is what she feels to then he has nothing to worry about. But still, there was a slight chance that she only thought they were friends. He woke up at his thoughts when Bones put her head in his arm. "Booth, I don't dare to watch, what is happening?"

"Bones it's almost the ending, then it's always the scariest."

"okay, she mumbled against his arm" Shit she thought, now he thinks I'm a chicken. I am so not, I just don't like this movie. Booth knows that right?

When she looked up to see him, she found him watching her.

"Booth.." She wanted to say she was not a chicken, but he interrupted her.

"Bones, there is something I need to tell you"

**As promised here is the information about the Ring; **

**Rachel Keller is a journalist who decides to go undercover on the mysterious death of her niece and her three friends, who seemed to all died on the same day at the same time- 10:00 PM. After being told that her niece was found in a closet with a horrifying look on her face, she searches through her room and finds some pictures, pictures of the cabin where her niece and her friends had stayed a week before the deaths. Rachel finds the cabin and finds an unknown video there. She decides to watch it there, and now has only a limited time to live. She and her divorced husband, Noah, research about the video and find facts about Anna Morgan and her daughter, Samara Morgan, the maker of this video. With only a week left, Rachel and Noah discover the unknown secrets of the life of Samara Morgan, and, hopefully for them, a way to break the curse.**

**I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is, It's very difficult to write fluff in English when you live in Holland, but I hope it will do:D please press that little review button and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry that you had to wait for this chapter for so long, but my computer crashed and I had to take it to the com

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that you had to wait for this chapter for so long****, but my computer crashed and I had to take it to the computer-doctor, but its fine now ******

**And Thanks for all the reviews! I really loved reading them********, when I read them tonight, I was like laughing out loud, and my mother was like wtf?;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I asked them for my birthday, so when you see bones and Booth making out, that's sooo my work:D**

**Well up to the story then.**

_Al little mind __refresher (I know you can just skip back but I don't care:D)_

"_Bones it's almost the ending, then it's always the scariest."_

"_okay, she mumbled against his arm" Shit she thought, now he thinks I'm a chicken. I am so not, I just don't like this movie. Booth knows that right?_

_When she looked up to see him, she found him watching her._

"_Booth.." She wanted to say she was not a chicken, but he interrupted her._

"_Bones, there is something I need to tell you"_

Oh my God I can't go back now, Booth thought. Okay keep breathing, keep breathing…

"Yes Booth?" she asked, while she dropped another popcorn piece in her mouth.

She was watching him with those huge blue eyes and he knew he couldn't resist them. Okay it's now or never, and before he knew he had already blurted it out;

"I love you, Bones"

She almost choked in her popcorn, before she thought did he just say that? I'm dreaming am I? She pinched her arm. "Ouch". No I'm definitely not... So she just watched him, "What?"

See, Seeley, she doesn't love you. She just thinks of you as a friend. Instead of that he repeated, softer this time; "I love you." Then he started picking at his shirt, to hide his nervousness.

"Oh…" Oh? What's that for an answer, her hart started to beat faster, he loves her, he said it. Suddenly she felt the urge to stand up and run through the apartment like a child. She was just trying to make herself to say it back when see saw that Booth was standing up.

"I'm sorry Bones, I shouldn't have said that" I truly wish I didn't just say that, they're friendship will never be the same again. But it was the best to leave right now, she was clearly shocked.

"I think I should go", he said, still waiting for a response.

Suddenly she stood up. "I don't think that you should go, Booth", she said with a charming smile before pressing her lips on his. They stood there for a minute, just enjoying kissing each other, before deepening the kiss. She laid her arms around his neck, just as he puts his around her waist, trying to pull her close.

I'm kissing him; she thought with a smile, never thought that was going to happen. He was right he is a good kisser. He felt so good, Sweets was right the complement each other, just in a different way he probably meant it. I'm thinking of Sweets while kissing Booth? That's not good, she chuckled lightly. Okay Bon… Tempe, don't think just kiss.

I'm kissing her. I'm kissing the most beautiful woman that's walking on this earth. He couldn't believe it. He thought that her reaction meant that she doesn't love him… This proves otherwise though. He smiled, they really complement each other.

They stood there for what felt like hours, before they broke apart.

"Uhm… yeah… well…"Bones didn't know what she must say. She was speechless, well that says something. She didn't remember the last time she was.

He just smiled at her, waiting for her to say something.

Finally she found back her voice. "That was amazing".

He pulled her into a hug. "No Bones", he whispered into her ears, "You are amazing".

**Okay I know it's really short, but I just felt like it should end here. So this was the last chappie, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it******

**You where all amazing, for reading and reviewing this story. Thanks to all! **

**gives a hug to everybody **

**Please press that little blue/purple-ish button and let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


End file.
